Martha Speaks Metal Tornado
by disastermovieguy
Summary: This is a combination of Martha Speaks and an actual Movie called Metal Tornado. The Helios project is underway but something goes wrong and the ground breaking experiment unleashes a magnetic vortex into the unprepared world. Wagstaff City is right in the path of this tornado destruction. And no one knows about the metal tornado ...yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Martha speaks - metal tornado**

**Chapter 1**

_It's a nice Saturday morning today at Wagstaff City. Theres plenty of sunshine and lots of white fluffy clouds in the sky. Helen is inside watching TV with her dogs. TD is running towards Helens house because of something he found in the junkyard. And everyone is else is either inside or outside just chilling. _

_30 miles away from Wagstaff City is the Helios Project. Theres this huge building about 30 feet high and 200 feet wide and next to it is this station of electricity. Theres this power grids and systems and even some power collecting storage for the Project. The station of electricity covers a rather large area. About 110 feet in width and length. It formed like a giant square and next to that area is forests. The Project was about to begin. Now, I got this idea from an actual movie called Metal Tornado and decided to combine this with Martha Speaks. _

_Out in space are several satellites but these satellites are very different, first of all they weren't rotating satellites and they seemed wrapped up in a ball like object. They just stood still there, but not for long! Read carefully for this because this Project may seem a little complicated. Okay first of all, these groups of scientists are inside the building and there is computers everywhere and monitoring screens and yeah all that complicated gadgets stuff, like in space station sort of. The head of the Project and who developed everything is a person named Lou Diamond Phillips ( he is an actual real person ). _

_He is married and has a son and as I said he is head of the ground breaking experiment. Well, almost. Other two people who names I don't know own this Project and I think they are responsible if anything goes wrong. Ok back to the explanation. These brilliant people has developed a method of harvesting limitless power from the energy produced by solar flares. By the way. The electricity station is really called The Magnetic Field. The news is all around the world. In newspapers, on TV and any other source available. The project has begun. Solar flares from the sun is heading towards earth and into the satellites. Everything is controlled by the building inside and they open up the satellites from their wrapped like position and revealed these huge wings of solar panels. They were supposed to collect the solar flares and inside the satellites they solar flares being collected are somehow transforming it into energy we can use on earth . In other words, that energy is electricity. _

_Back in Wagstaff City at Helens house. Helen was flipping through the channels. _

_She was trying to find anything interesting on. Martha lay beside Helen. Helen clicked the remote control constantly and sighed because she couldn't find anything good on and she had a bored face. Suddenly, on channel 67, she found something really interesting. It was the Helios Project. Martha perked up to listen closely and Helen no longer had that bored face. The Lady explaining about the Helios Project showed photos of the satellites out in space and the location of the building and the magnetic field. The ladies voice sounded real serious as if she was reporting about a earthquake in New York or something. Helen questioned out loud to herself "The Helios Project?". "That name sounds kind of weird for this ground breaking experiment". Martha said "So, basically their doing a project about creating energy from solar flares?" _

"_I guess" said Helen. They continued to listen and realized that the project was happening now. It has started and they both seem really interested in this and Helen couldn't believe that mankind has took a step ahead in technology. Meanwhile, back in space, the 5 satellites has took formation and each now has three BIG sets of solar panels for the upcoming solar flares from the sun. These solar panels stretched for nearly a quarter of a mile and the satellite itself was impossible to discover how big and long it is. The solar flares have arrived to the open solar panels and the satellites were collecting energy from the solar flares. On the opposite side of the satellite and below the satellite as well is this ray like structure. That ray shoots of the beam of electricity down to earth and into the magnetic field and it did. All the satellites did the same thing at the exact same time and everything was going good._

_Helen and Martha was watching the entire thing on TV but now it stopped showing the activity in space and it was back to the Lady talking again. 30 miles away from Wagstaff City is the magnetic field and it continues to collect the incoming energy from the satellites above. But suddenly something goes wrong. The charged particles begin swirling around themselves, creating a massive magnetic vortex that quickly becomes the first magnetic tornado on earth. The facility is unable to control the massive amount of energy coming in which cause to lose some energy that transformed into this vortex. So, there is an overflow of energy and now there is a new type of twister that this world has never seen before. ( to get a good picture on how this metal tornado looks like, see the actual movie which is on Netflix or see the trailer). Now, the tornado hasn't collected any metal objects yet which means it looks different than when it dose collect metal objects. Anyway, the worst part is that no one knows about the metal tornado yet! Because once the overflow stopped and went into a vortex, everything turned normal again at the Helios Project, so everyone thought the project was a complete success. But Lou Diamond feels a little suspicious on what occurred during the project. The twister is out. The danger has begun! CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 OF METAL TORNADO-

_Everyone thought that the Helios Project was a success. People around the world were cheering because hey could now harvest limitless power of electricity. Which was very good and awesome. _

_But no one knew about the sudden doom mankind had just created and mankind needs to react soon before its too late._

_Back at Helens house. It was 9:30 in the morning but now it was 10:00. Helen couldn't believe the Project had worked. This was truly astonishing. Martha was astonished as well._

_Helen: " That's pretty cool what just happened" "aaah, sure is remarkable on what mankind can think of and do"_

_Martha: " Yes, even I am surprised by this and I mainly focus on what dogs can think of."_

_Helen looked at Martha._

_Helen: "What did dogs ever do?"_

_Martha gasped. " What do you mean "what did dogs ever do?" "Its obvious that dogs help people do lots of stuff!" "Like help ship stuff over snowy mountains on sled!" " And they are like a mans best friend and they help sniff out crime and-*_

_Helen interrupted "Oh, right!." "I'm sorry Martha, I know they did lots of useful things but I thought you meant dogs invented technology or something."_

_Martha: "Oh." _

_Once the news about the Helios Project was over. Helen continued to flip through the channels when suddenly there was a knock on their door. Helen got up of the couch and went towards the door to see who it was. _

_It was TD. _

_Helen: 'Oh, hello TD." " What are doing here?"_

_TD had a excited look on his face. As if he had proof of real aliens. In his hand, he held the newspaper. _

_TD: " Look at this!" He said as he shoved the newspaper into Helens face but not into her face, just very close to her face._

_Helens eyes widened. Not because of what was in the newspaper but because how TD just showed the newspaper super duper fast to her face, nearly impacting her face._

_TD: " it's the Helios Project!" " They are using solar flares from the sun to harvest limitless power and they used these satellites in space and-*_

_Helen: " Yes, I already know this, TD!" She interrupted._

_TD: "Really?" "How did you know this already? "_

_Helen just looked at him. " I….just saw it on the television!"_

_TD: "Oh." " But isn't this awesome!?" " I mean, at first I thought this was pure science fiction." " But its not!" _

_Helen: " Yes, I quite agree on how mankind can do lots of amazing things to improve our lives more." _

_Martha: " I agree too but dogs can do cool stuff as well!"_

_Helen: " But is that all of why you came here?" " To tell me something that I already knew of?"_

_TD: " No!" " Actually, I also came here for something else Helen."_

_Helen: "I wonder what that could be." _

_TD had that excited look back on his face because he found something in the junkyard. Something that was VERY valuable. _

_TD: " I found something very valuable at the junkyard!" _

_Helen: "Gee, I wonder what it could be!" she said sarcastically. " Maybe its alien slime or a Bigfoot footprint!"_

_TD looked at her. " Heeey" TD said. " Whats with the sarcasm?" " I found something that's real this time!"_

_Helen: " Its just that TD, last week you said you found some kind of killer snake at the junkyard."_

_TD: " It looked just like a huge real snake!" "I didn't know it was fake, I was at a distance from the snake."_

_Helen: " Yeah, you didn't even took a good look at it" " You just took off as soon as you saw it and went running towards me and took me to the junkyard and once we got there, It turned out that the snake was fake, It was a toy!"_

_TD: " Heh, well we all make mistakes Helen."_

_Helen: " The snake wasn't even moving!" " It was just sitting there!" How could you not notice?"_

_TD: "I thought it was frozen under a spell or maybe immobilized."_

_Helen crossed her arms and faced TD with a disbelief look. "Really, TD?" "You thought it was frozen under a spell?"_

_TD: " Well, its not my fault!" "I have a big imagination, y''know."_

_Helen sighed. " Sometimes you have a bit too big imagination TD."_

_TD: " By the way, just a little reminder. My birthday is tomorrow at the park. I need you to come at 10:00 in the morning with me to help me prepare the party until 12:30. That's when the party starts, ok Helen?"_

_Helen: " Sure, don't worry TD. I'll be there in no time flat!"_

_Time for a little explanation here. The Metal Tornado won't come to Wagstaff City until Sunday. Which is when TD's birthday will take place. The time the Metal Tornado will arrive is somewhere during the celebration. _

_The reason why the Metal Tornado will take so long to come to the city is because the twister was released in the opposite direction of the city and then after some time, the tornado will change direction again and officially head towards Wagstaff City. So, right now the tornado is 34 miles away from Wagstaff City_

_The twister continues to move away from Wagstaff city in a moving speed of 15 mph. And still no one knows about the danger yet._

_OK, back to Helen and Td._

_TD: " Oh, and what I found at the junkyard is for real this time!"_

_Helen looked a little doubtful._

_Helen: " What DID you find, anyway?"_

_TD: " Your probably not going to believe it but I found treasure!"_

_Helen looked at TD with doubt. _

_Helen: " Yeah, I don't believe you."_

_TD: " No, no no! I found real treasure! I discovered jewelry! I found a very valuable necklace with a ruby that is worth into the ten thousands!"_

_Helen: " TD, haven't you considered the possibility of it being fake or plastic jewelry?" _

_Martha: " Woah! You found real jewelry? I can't wait too see it! I want to see it! _

_TD: " Yes, I found real jewelry! I know its real because my PARENTS said so!"_

_Now Helen believed Td. Her eyes grew big. This meant TD was…rich! She couldn't believe it._

_Still, Helen was a little dubious about the jewelry being real. TD had a little smirk on his face. _

_TD: " Wanna see it"?_

_Helen : " Yes, I want to make sure if its real too and besides I have to walk Martha anyways."_

_TD: " Then lets go!" _

_And with that. Helen and Martha left their house and followed TD towards the junkyard to see the very valuable jewelry that TD claims it to be real and worth a lot._

_**That's it for Chapter 2. I will work for Chapter 3. On the next chapter there will be more desctruction and suspense and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of metal tornado-

Just 34 miles away from Wagstaff City is the Metal Tornado. It continues to move across open plains and fields where theirs not much people around. Just a few roads here and there. Lots of trees and only farms or gas stations or restaurants or fast food places, yeah stuff like that. No one actually saw the tornado yet but there reports of people already saying they hear something strange and lights going out and small metal objects seem to have bee moving on their own but nothing was too damaged.

Police officers came to investigate a Pizza Place but they couldn't find anything that could cause this strange act. They first asked the pizza guy manager. He claims his knifes and pots and pans and cans all started moving on their own and the lights went out and the objects seemed to move in one specific direction and then they pasted themselves on the wall which lead to outside.

The rest in the building encountered the same thing.

The police officers couldn't find anything that would cause this strange act.

Now, the tornado has collected a FEW metal objects in the few miles it traveled so far. Inside the blue visible vortex are swirling tiny metal objects. They are a few power lines inside and a tractor that has been sliced to pieces and strings of barbed wire which you can't really see much from a distance.

The twister was big from the start. It is 80-90 feet high and on the lower part of the tornado, it is 10 feet wide and In the middle part of the tornado, it is like 20-30 feet wide and the top of the tornado it is like 48-57 feet wide. Can you picture it?

34 miles away from Wagstaff City. In an empty meadow, theirs a big trailer. It was at least 15 feet long and 8 feet wide. It had 8 wheels, 4 on each side of the trailer and yes it is made from metal which is food for the METAL TORNADO.

Inside the trailer was a 35 year old women talking on the phone. She was washing dishes as she was talking on the phone. She had the phone pinned between her ear and her shoulder. Get what I am saying? Hope so.

The women had blond hair and her hair stretched down nearly to her hips and she had blue earrings and blue eyes and red lips. She was wearing a white t-shirt with nothing on it and blue jeans with white and blue Jordan shoes.

I just wanted to describe her so you can get a good idea of what she looks like when she reacts to something, which she will.

As I said, she was talking to someone on the phone.

Unknown Women: " Yeah, I saw the football game yesterday night. I can't believe they lost the game! Its so unfair!"

She continued to mad talk on the phone about how the Eagles lost the game. That's her favorite football team by the way.

Suddenly the phone went dead. First their was static. The same kind of static you hear on a radio while your changing stations. Suddenly it just stop working.

Unknown Women: "What the heck?"

She stopped washing dishes and dried her hands with a towel and grabbed the phone with her hand and examined the phone and said "Hello?" several times.

Unknown Women: "Ugh! Great! Now what happened to this stupid phone?"

She continued to speak in it but realized it was turned off.

Unknown Women: "Huh?" How did this turn off? I thought they fixed this phone already!"

Then, she stopped moving. Outside she thought she saw her hose (that wasn't planted on the ground) move a bit by itself. She lifted her eyebrows and decided to go outside.

She placed her phone on the counter and went outside.

She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then she heard something. Like objects being pulverized in a fast swirling motion. To get a better idea of what the sound is like, see the full movie if you want, the movie is on Netflix and in the beginning of the movie, it shows a mini version of the tornado and you can hear the sound there and exit the movie and continue this story. If you want, you can see the entire movie or see it sometime later.

The blond hair women started to panic of where the sound was coming from. It was getting louder by each passing second. Suddenly, she faced towards the hose which was connected on a metal pipe. The pipe was only 5 feet long and it wasn't connected to anything else.

Her eyes grew in fear. The hose started to move on its own. Oh, yeah. Theirs this metal part on the beginning part of the hose. Where the water comes out, there is this metal part and yes it is magnetic to the metal tornado.

The blond hair women was only 3 feet away from the hose and the top part of the hose ( where the metal part is ) starting to lift up and slowly point towards the women. The top part of the hose rose up to the women's face, as if someone was pointing the hose to her face and was about to spray her.

Now, more of the hose became untangled and started to move along to the women's direction. Now, with the metal part of the hose only a few inches from the women's face. The women's face was like DEAD scared. Her eyes were really wide this time. She opened her mouth a little bit with fear and she said….

Unknown Women: "Wha, Wha, Wha-?"

She was really scared now. She was freaking out for heavens sake! At first she thought it something paranormal. Like a ghost was haunting her or something.

She was about to faint when….

The hose suddenly moved away from her face and the entire hose has been lifted into the air as if the hose was shot out of a cannon.

The women turned towards where the hose has suddenly went away and into the air, But when she turned around 90 degrees, she saw something….unexplainable.

Now she knew it wasn't paranormal but also she doesn't know WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES IS THAT THING!

The metal tornado was only 300 feet away from her, and it kept getting closer too. It made a loud annoying noise. It wasn't too loud for her to cover her ears.

She was still scared.

Now, the tornado was 260 feet away from her and she started to panic cause she didn't know what to do because she never encountered something like this in her entire life! Hey, who has?

Suddenly she thought she heard something behind her and looked behind her only to see a more terrifying sight.

The trailer itself was starting to move towards the women!

Remember how I said that if anything was in the path in between of the metal tornado and a metal object, it will be likely that the metal object will strike any non-metallic object and go through it or strike it hard, depending on how strong the magnetic force is and also depending on how large the metal object is or how large the non metal object is that is in the path….of the magnetic object.

Like, say theirs a can of soup just sitting there on the ground and in front of the can is a brick wall and in front of the brick wall is the passing metal tornado.

The magnetic pull goes right through the brick wall and starts to drawn in the can. If the metal tornado is close enough, the magnetic pull is stronger and the can goes right through the brick wall and into the source…which is the metal tornado.

But if the metal tornado wasn't too close. Than that means the magnetic pull is weaker. The can still moves towards to the metal tornado but gets stuck into the brick wall and can't get through it or around it since the magnetic pull isn't too strong.

So, the can is pasted on the wall and when the metal tornado passes too far and goes out of reach, the can will eventually drop to the ground.

But if there wasn't anything in the way…then the can will be able to go to the metal tornado and be consumed but the can will at first move slowly. And when it gets closer to the source, it begins to move faster and faster when ZOOM! It goes at a rate of 300 mph and gets consumed into the tornado.

If the metal tornado wasn't close at all, the can won't get drawn into the source. It'll just sit there

Understand? Hope so.

OH! ..and when a metal object is being pulled into the source…it goes up into the air… depends on where it is though and again how strong the magnetic pull.

Yes, I know! Theirs a lot of explanations here and its kinda complicated, but I want you to be able to understand.

That's why I advise you to just see the entire movie or see the trailer. But its your choice.

Okay…back to the program!…Just a little joke there.

The trailer started to wiggle a bit, as if there was an earthquake, the women was just still standing there, and unable to think or react.

The metal tornado was now 200 feet away, the sound getting a bit louder but its not loud enough to damage someone's ear.

The trailer started to move on its own more violently and it seemed to be….floating! Only about a few inches into the air, though.

Then, the women suddenly knew what she should do, the whatever it was that was behind her is the culprit of drawing in materials and then she ducked to the ground and at that exact same moment, the entire trailer moved up into the air at a moving rate of 210 mph.

If the women hadn't ducked, the trailer would have taken her head away….Yikes.

The women rose up again and turned around where she saw her trailer being consumed into the metal tornado. She was baffled.

Sigh. Bye-bye trailer!

The METAL TORNADO still continues to move away from Wagstaff City. It is about 37 miles away from the city now.

Gee! What a great chapter huh?

**Well, that's it for now! Told you there will be more destruction in this chapter but pretty soon, when the tornado hits Wagstaff City, their will be more havoc! **

**Hey, I love disaster and sci-fi stuff after all! Chapter 4 will come pretty soon. In the meantime, please review on this chapter. I need more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 OF METAL TORNADO-

Hello, this is chapter 4 of my story and I must say I love my story! I should have done this years ago!

Well, happy reading because suspense builds up IN this story because I watch lots of disaster movies and I know how to put the "s" in suspense!

Helen and Martha and TD have arrived at the junkyard. TD says he found a real valuable jewelry that is worth into the tens of thousands of dollars!

His parents said it was real too, but Helen wants to make sure if its real. Just in case.

TD walked to his space of the junkyard. Oh, yeah, TD has a second room all to his junk he collected where he stored it in the junkyard.

TD has collected so much junk that he made like another personal room for him and his junk that he collected, and some of the stuff he collected were valuable or not valuable.

There was a huge table in front and two other shorter tables on the sides of the larger table and behind the tables was a desktop and a huge mirror on it. The mirror was as high as TD was.

That was a big mirror.

And on the tables were piles of junk that TD collected and under the tables are boxes filled with even MORE junk.

Now, I am not sure if I am describing TD'S extra room correctly but It is somewhere close to that.

Td ran to the table and picked up the necklace.

He showed it to Helen and Martha.

Martha: "Cool!"

Helen looked at the necklace carefully. She narrowed her eyes and to her thoughts.. Its SEEMED to look real.

TD: "See! I told you its real! It goes perfect to my neck and its all metal except for the ruby part of the necklace. The metal is painted gold and I have to be carefully around with it whenever theirs water around."

Martha: "How come?"

TD: " Because water rusts metal, Martha. " You do know what "rusts" mean, don't you?"

Martha: " Does it mean that it makes metal more stronger?"

Helen giggled because rust actually meant the opposite of that.

Helen: "No, Martha! Actually rust means the opposite of what you just said. Its kinda hard to explain. Rust eats away metal but it takes time to do that. Rust only happens when metal is not maintained by humans. So, rust occurs when iron or steel is exposed to air and moisture. And you can tell when metal is rusting because you see red or orange coating on the surface of metals. That's when metal is rusting and rust is bad to metal because it eats it away, making it weaker, NOT stronger."

TD: " You do know what 'exposed' AND 'moisture' means, right?

Martha: " Yeah, I know what those words mean, TD."

Helen: "So, do you get what I am saying, Martha?"

Martha: "Yup."

Helen: " Good, because that was kind of hard to define."

TD: " So, there! I told you this necklace is real! Its very valuable and theirs NO way I am selling this! Its mine to keep!

Helens attention quickly turned towards TD'S necklace. Her eyes grew big and she opened her mouth and moved it but no words were coming out!

TD: "Ha!, She's speechless, Martha!"

Martha: "Yes, and this isn't the first time she's done this."

TD: " I kind of wish it was a bracelet, though."

Martha: "How much did you say the necklace is worth?"

TD: "Like somewhere into the ten thousands"

Helen spoke.

Helen: "INTO THE TENS OF THOUSANDS!? WOW! I CAN HARDLY BELIEVE IT!"

TD and Martha looked at her.

Helen: "Why didn't you say this earlier TD?"

TD: "Uh, I did tell you how much it was worth and-"

Helen interrupted.

Helen: "That doesn't matter! Did you go to that channel on TV? Y'know, that antiques roadshow or something like that. Go there and see how much its really worth!" She said In a excited voice tone.

TD: "Yes, I did do that already and their showing it again somewhere in the afternoon and I did found out how much its worth."

Helen: "Woooah! I still can believe this, TD! I mean, your like a rich rich rich guy! Your SOOO lucky!"

Martha: "How much is it really worth?"

TD: "Its worth about $30,000!"

Helens jaw dropped, big time!

Helen: "How did you parents react to this?"

TD: "The same way YOU reacted Helen."

Helens face looked like she just won a lottery ticket up to the millions.

TD: "Yes, I know. I am very lucky and I can't wait to see the rest of my friends reactions when they see me on TV in the afternoon!"

Helen: " What if they don't see TV at that time?"

TD: " Then I'll just show them the necklace."

Martha: "What type of metal is the necklace?"

TD: "Its iron."

Are you thinking what I am thinking? YES! The necklace is mostly Iron. Which means its MAGENTIC and lets hope it doesn't get consumed by the METAL TORNADO lurking about. But it is MY choice, hee hee.

Helen still had that excited and surprised look on her face. This time she spoke in a squeaky voice.

Helen: "Aaah!" I can't believe it, TD! YOUR RICH!"

She hopped once.

TD and Martha stared at her.

Helen stopped suddenly and her face turned a little red.

Helen: "Heh, I guess I got a little over excited there."

TD: " Yes, I can see that"

Helen: "Well, I better get going TD. I have to keep walking Martha around."

TD: "Okay, go ahead. I am staying here and I dig for more treasure."

Helen looked a TD a bit puzzled.

Helen: "Dig? You mean, you found the necklace by digging?"

TD: " Yup, I was bored so I decided to grab a shovel and dig for bones and bury my plastic bone."

Helen: "Oh, that explains it."

Td ran to the table and grabbed his small shovel and started digging."

TD: "See ya Helen and Martha!"

Martha: "Bye, TD!"

Helen: "Bye, TD! Good luck with your digging for treasure."

And with that, Helen and Martha left the junkyard.

Well that's it for chapter 4! I work and type pretty fast! I get lots of good ideas. Do have a wild imagination!

Anyway, please review! I need more reviews! And if you want, spread the news about this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here and its better than ever! **

**I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**IN THIS CHAPTER, ANOTHER DISASTER SCENE. THAT'S WHAT I LIKE!**

**CHAPTER 5-**

_With the magnetic pull getting stronger by each collecting metal object, it pulls magnetic objects that are more far away. The sound has gotten bad._

_The METAL TORNADO is still the same size, but its power grew just a bit more. It continues to move away from Wagstaff city. It is now 47 miles away from the town._

_In the woods, a 40 year old guy with an orange beard and a winter hat on his head. He has a chainsaw and he has a business of cutting down trees for stuff._

_He's alone._

_He tried to get the chainsaw to work and succeeded. The chainsaw made that loud buzzing sound and the guy was about to cut the tree in front of him when suddenly, he felt as if someone was PULLING the chainsaw out of his hands!_

_Unknown Guy: " What the-?"_

_The chainsaw was trying to move away from the guys hand! As if someone was playing tug of war with the chainsaw! The chainsaw was still working and the buzzing sound started going bonkers!_

_The tree cutter guy lost the tug of war. The chainsaw was just floating in the air, as high as the tree cutter person, which was 6 feet high into the air. The chainsaw still made that loud buzzing sound but in a weird pattern-y way._

_The tree cutter guy thought it was a ghost haunting him or something. He was frightened._

_Tree Cutter Guy: " Wha ? Whats going on?"_

_Suddenly, the chainsaw pointed towards his HEAD. The tree cutter guy still thought it was ghost that was about to KILL him with the chainsaw. _

_He ducked down and the chainsaw struck!_

_The chainsaw flew away into the woods until it could not be seen and the tree cutter guy was NOT dead._

_You thought he got killed, right? Well, he didn't! But he ALMOST did._

_The tree cutter guy rose back on his feet and stared into the direction where the chainsaw went and everything grew silent again._

_He didn't see the metal tornado because it was kind of too far and there was a lot of trees, TALL trees in fact._

_The tree cutter guy was left baffled by this, realizing he almost gotten killed. He took off his hard hat helmet and saw it._

_It was cut open. There was two large cuts that formed an X and then the guy faced the direction on where the chainsaw went. Realizing that if he didn't duck, THAT would have happened to his head._

_Yikes._

**Well that's it for chapter 5. Yeah, I know, it's a short Chapter but its awesome!**

**Chapter 6 will be longer and please do reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 OF METAL TORNADO-**

**Here is a more explanation chapter . For those of you still a little confuse about how this project works or how the tornado works**

**New Characters are presented in this story!**

_67 MILES AWAY FROM WAGSTAFF CITY, the metal tornado continues to move away from Wagstaff City. Now, the tornado has gotten more powerful and the vortex is FILLED with metal objects swirling around at 300 mph. Blue lighting is going on inside the vortex constantly._

_The tornado was now super huge and it you can no longer see through the tornado. The sound was terrible to hear but its not enough to damage any ears. The entire vortex is moving at 15 mph._

_There has been several reports now. Power lines are down all over the place of where the tornado passed through and the twister has interfered with clocks and power. _

_Now, there is this guy from the movie. His name is Steven Winters and yes he is an real person from the movie and previously, after the project was done. His designs reveal a flaw in the project._

_He is a scientist and he tried warning someone who was in the project about this flaw but he wouldn't believe him since he almost shut down the project because of something. While he was talking on the phone, there was a mini tornado version that broke loose based on his designs and if the Helios Project was a go, this could happen, which it did._

_He died though. The guy on the phone in the facility hang up on him and on Stevens house, the mini metal tornado had killed him based on the flying debris. The mimi twister was released on a small table and it canceled itself out when it reached at the end of the table. _

_Which cause the metal objects it collected to go flying all over the place._

_Now, there is an even BIGGER and STRONGER and DEADLIER metal tornado out t_

_here._

_This scene takes place in Lou's house in the living room. Just picture any kind of room or house you want._

_And Lou is having his suspicions about how the lose of energy during the project and the several reports that came in on how people were experiencing objects moving on their own._

_Lou was talking to someone else who was part of the Project and his name was Greg Evigan. I think that's his name, I done some research on the internet for cast of the movie. It was hard to do._

_Greg: "Look, I know you like to air on the side of caution but a 2% loss is acceptable."_

_Lou looked at him with disbelief._

_Lou: "Your kidding, right? We never had something like this in our simulations."_

_Greg: "lou!, we just ran Helios for the first time. Now we know 2% of the download will dissipate."_

_Lou: " That's a lot of dissipated energy! That could power ten thousand houses for a year!"_

_Greg looked away and thought for a moment._

_Greg: " Okay, I'll look into it but first were going to run a diagnostic on the centers and make sure the measurements are accurate."_

_Lou: "Then we should talk to Jonathan."_

_By the way, the overflow of magnetic energy was a 2% loss. Yeah, that may not seem like a lot but according to the movie and as Lou said. That's enough energy to power ten thousand houses. For a year!_

_Greg: "Lou. We just solved the worlds energy crisis! Were Hero's!_

_Yeah, Hero's to a METAL TORNADO CATASTROPHE!_

_Lou looked down for a moment._

_Greg: "I suggest that you should just stop worrying and start monitoring the solar flares for the French download."_

_Lou and Greg walked out of the house and into the sidewalk. _

_Lou: "Alright, I am going back to the facility for the French download."_

_Greg: "Good."_

_Lou got into his blue sports car and drove away down the street. Greg walked on opposite direction on the sidewalk._

_Okay, back to Wagstaff City._

_Helen was walking her dog around the neighborhood. Helen was silent and stared forward and Martha did the same except her mind was thinking on how great it would it be to have a nice big juicy steak right now._

_Martha smiled and licked her mouth…or lips, I think. Whatever, you know what I mean._

_When Helen heard the sound of slurping she stopped walking Martha and faced towards her._

_Helen: "Thinking about meat again Martha?"_

_Martha: "How did you know?"_

_Helen: "Oh, just a wild guess" said Helen as she smiled and rolled her eyes._

_Martha: "I am kind of hungry."_

_Helen thought for a moment._

_Helen: " Alright Martha, I'll buy you a nice big juicy steak. The butchers shop is not far off from here."_

_Martha wagged her tail in excitement._

_Martha: "I can't wait!"_

_Suddenly, Truman came running down the sidewalk in front of them._

_Martha: "Oh, hey look! Its Truman! And he has the newspaper in his hand."_

_Truman stopped in front of Helen._

_He had a excited look on his face. As if he found a dinosaur bone in his yard._

_He showed Helen the newspaper that he had in his hands._

_Truman: "Check it out, Helen! Look at what's in the newspaper!"_

_Helen looked at the newspaper that was very close to her face but she didn't read the full headline because Truman suddenly took the newspaper away from Helens face and he started to look at it._

_Truman: "It's the Helios Project!" These scientists at this facility has developed a method of harvesting limitless power from the-*_

_Helen interrupted him._

_Helen: " Truman, I already know this. I already know how the Helios Project works and what it is!"_

_Truman looked at her._

_Truman: "Oh, but where did you hear this already?"_

_Helen just stared at him for a moment._

_Helen: "I just saw it on news!"_

_Truman: "Oh. Well, in that case, I am going to tell TD then."_

_Helen: "He already knows too."_

_Truman: "He does?"_

_Helen nodded._

_Truman: "Well, I better get going then. See you later, Helen."_

_And with that Truman continued down the street behind Helen and Martha._

_Helen: "Boy, everyone seemed so excited about the Helios Project today. I bet the news is all around the world by now."_

_Martha: "Yeah."_

_By the way, when Greg said about monitoring the French Download to Loud during their conversation. He meant that there is another facility for the same Project located in Europe. Just near Paris. _

_That's not good. The French facility neither dose this facility knows about the danger lurking around if the French facility starts up the project. Their could be ANOTHER metal tornado in the future. _

_Lets see if I make THAT happen. Hee Hee._

_Just 70 miles away from Wagstaff city is the METAL TORNADO._

_Now, the vortex isn't traveling in a straight line. No, it is changing direction every now and then but its not getting any closer to Wagstaff City._

_In a farm, just outside is a chubby guy dressed in farm clothes and has a blue cap on his head._

_In front of him is a barbed wire fence that he has to fix. Next to him is this huge tractor._

_On the ground is his toolbox and in his hand Is a hammer._

_He was about to hammer down a nail in this tall wooden stick that would pin down the barbed wire. When all of a sudden, the hammer in this hand just flew away! _

_It just flew away out into the other side of the fence._

_Then, the barbed wires became loose and in a second joined along with the hammer. _

_The farmer was stunned then quickly looked behind him. He saw his toolbox just suddenly floating into the air upwards! _

_And joined along with the hammer and the bared wires as well in an instant. _

_Farmer: "Jeez!"_

_Suddenly he turned around and in the distance, he saw it. _

_What looked like a funnel to him and it was swirling what looked like MILLIONS of tiny objects just making a clanging buzzing noise as they constantly swirled around. _

_Its kind of hard to describe the sound, but I am trying._

_The farmer dropped down to the ground because of the sudden appearance of the METAL TORNADO. _

_He was both confused and scared._

_Then behind him he saw the tractor started to move towards him!_

_He was in the way of the tractor! If he didn't get out of the way. The tractor could kill him._

_The farmer started crawling away from the tractor but he didn't react earlier enough because the tractor still moved towards him but in reality the tractor was being pulled by the magnetic force from the source._

_The farmer stopped short because he wasn't fast enough and also there was a bush and tree behind him and the tractor was too quick for the farmer to move out of the way._

_He still laid there on the dirt._

_Farmer: "AAAAAAHHH!"_

_Helen threw the steak into the air and Martha jumped up and caught it in mid air._

_Martha began chomping down away the big juicy steak._

_Helen put her hand on her hips and smiled down at Martha as she finished devouring the steak._

_Martha licked her lips and wagged her tail at the same time._

_They were at the butcher shop by the way._

_Martha: " Mmmm, that was the best steak I ever had!"_

_Carl: " Why thank you Martha!"_

_Oh, by the way, Carl is the owner of the shop. He sells meat and gets money for it. At least, I THINK he owns the shop, after all, in the episodes I have seen, Carl seems to be the only guy in the store and he probably owns it. So, yeah._

_Martha: "Your welcome, Carl."_

_Helen and Martha waved good bye to Carl and went outside._

_They started walking down the sidewalk again and Helen realized that walking Martha time was over._

_Helen: "Ok, Martha. Its time to go back home. Ok?"_

_Martha: "Ok"_

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 6. A BIT LONG, EH? EXCITING? BORING? A BIT RUSH? DID I CLARIFY ANYTHING? PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW AND WHAT I CAN IMPROVE, IF I NEED ANY INPROVMENT. : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has arrived! This chapter WILL blow you away! OH! And be sure to check out my Mega Piranha story. That also includes Martha Speak!**

**Enjoy!**

_67 miles away, the METAL TORNADO continues to go….unnoticed._

_In a gas station, there is two cars. No one is inside of them. They are just sitting there waiting for gas to go._

_A old man with glasses is outside just fueling his car with gas. He had grayish and white-ish hair. And a blue shirt with thin white stripes and black shoes and brown pants. His name was Rocky._

_I am just making up names and people now. I am not going to bother to search through the internet for real people in the movie._

_Too much work for me._

_Inside the gas station is the guy who owns the station and he is a young fellow._

_He has black hair, not a lot of hair and had black eyes and small ears and has a zoo york shirt and blue jeans with blue shoes. He stood behind the counter where customers had to pay up if they want to buy anything._

_His shirt was orange by the way. His name was Erick._

_In the customer line, is a women in a black leather jacket. She had brownish and blondish hair that went down just a little bit below her shoulders and she had big lips and brown eyes and her age was like 23-28. She was a bit older than Erick. She wore black leather jeans as well and big black boots. Her name was Cloey._

_Behind her was a older women with brownish reddish hair and she had black eyes and a skirt that was brown, black and red all mixed in together. And she had a blue shirt and brown small boots and held a purse on her shoulder. The purse was like café color. And it had red stripes. She was about like …ummm…say 68 years old. Her name was Lizzy._

_Erick: "Hello" he said with a smile as he eyed the leather jacket she had on._

_Erick: "Smoking' leathers, huh?_

_Cloey: "Yeah"_

_Lizzy rolled her eyes because she knew that he started to get a interest in her._

_Cloey gave her items which were a candy bar and some skittles on the counter and Erick grabbed them and started scanning them._

_When suddenly, his scanner wouldn't scan._

_Erick: "Huh?"_

_The scanner started making a crazy beeping sound, and eventually, the screen started to get fuzzy. Erick looked worried._

_Cloey: "Is something wrong?"_

_Erick: " My scanner isn't working."_

_Back outside, Rocky had just finished fueling his car with gasoline and he took off his glasses and got out a handkerchief and started wiping his glasses with his spit._

_Back Inside, the radio behind Erick that was on the top shelf on the wall started to act weird._

_Erick looked around towards his radio. The other two women faced the radio as well._

_The radio started giving out static and it was unclear on what the guy speaking into the radio was saying. _

_Erick: "That's weird, it just started fuzzing." he said as he looked back at Cloey._

_However, Cloey was still staring at the radio and pointed towards it and said…_

_Cloey: " Is that anything weirder than THAT?_

_Erick faced his radio again and saw that the antennas that were in place just started pull itself out and point towards outside._

_Erick: " No, not as weird as THAT."_

_Back outside, Rocky was cleaning his glasses when suddenly he heard a loud electricity buzzing sound with objects being tormented._

_He looked up and faced away from the station and out into the distance he saw something, but he couldn't describe it or see it clearly because he didn't have his glasses on._

_He was about to put them on when the glasses flew out of his hand and they were long gone now._

_Rocky: " What the heck?"_

_Suddenly, the cars started to move. _

_Rocky looked around in fear and confusion._

_The gasoline tanks on where you fuel the cars started to jolt left and right constantly and a trashcan next to the entrance of the building fell on the ground with a loud crash!_

_The trashcan lid soared across the sky as if it was a Frisbee, luckily it didn't strike anyone._

_The trashcan lid was consumed._

_The metal tornado was passing by very close and the sound could be heard from INSIDE the store._

_Rocky: "What-? Lizzy! Lizzy! _

_Oh, yeah. Lizzy and Rocky were friends and they came on one car. The other car was Cloeys car._

_Then, as he looked around, he saw this huge green dumpster on the side of the building. It started to move a bit and make a heavy metal bang noise._

_Suddenly, two people came rushing out the door with scared faces. They were Lizzy and Erick._

_Lizzy: " Rocky! Theirs something weird going on!"_

_Rocky: " Yes! I know Ssssh!"_

_He kept them shut because he wanted to hear and see what was happening._

_Suddenly, all three of them looked in one direction on the left. They saw this huge cage made of metal that's magnetic and inside was round metal containers filled with some kind of gas inside._

_The gate of the cage suddenly opened by itself and the metal round containers suddenly fell down into the ground and started rolling away from the gas station._

_Then, all three of them suddenly turned at the same time to the right. They saw this metal stack holding tires for cars._

_A metal shelf kind of. A MAGNETIC shelf._

_The metal shelf suddenly fell on the ground and all the tries flew out into the ground and then flew up into the sky far away from the gas station and they got consumed._

_I'm not sure if tires are magnetic though. They do have this metal part in the middle. No?_

_Rocky: " Go back inside! Go inside!" _

_He headed towards the door. _

_Rocky: " Hurry!"_

_Lizzy and Erick went inside and then 3 seconds later, so did Rocky._

_Back inside, everyone is scared. _

_Cloey: " What the heck is going on?"_

_Erick: " We don't know."_

_Suddenly, metal cans on stacks and shelf's suddenly start to move super quick into the air and paste themselves on the wall where the door was that was facing outside._

_A can of beans fly's into the air and strikes Erick's head, leaving a deep long cut in his forehead._

_He fell down to the ground._

_Rocky: " Erick!"_

_All of them suddenly ducked down to the ground to avoid fatal contact on the flying objects._

_Rocky carried Erick towards under the counter, where everyone else was hiding._

_Rocky: " He's passed out."_

_Lizzy: " Oh, No!" Oh, no!" What's going on?!"_

_Suddenly, tools such as screwdrivers, hammers, and paintbrushes flew from their place on the counter and pasted themselves on to the door._

_Lizzy: " Were going to die!"_

_Cloey: " Were not going to die!"_

_Back outside, the cars were screeching slowly away from their usual spot and getting farther away from the gas station. They were basically moving down the pavement, but slowly._

_A stack of metal cylinder barriers each holding oil and theirs three of them suddenly fall down with a heavy metal thud._

_Back inside, every metal object in the store was either pasted on the wall or shaking violently. Depending on how large the object was._

_Lizzy's phone in her purse suddenly flew out and struck the wall. And then, her entire purse as well._

_The zipper is magnetic on the purse! In case your wondering why the purse was getting pulled. Since its not magnetic._

_Lizzy: " Its gods hand! He's warning us!"_

_Cloey: " No, its not!"_

_Rocky: " There has to be an explanation for this."_

_Lizzy: " It has to be paranormal then."_

_Rocky: " I don't think so."_

_All of a sudden, everything stopped. Lizzy, Cloey, Rocky perked up and started wandering their eyes around._

_Everything has stopped moving. Everything was silent again. The objects pasted on the wall quickly fell onto the ground._

_Everyone stared at each other._

_Rocky: " I ain't' going out there."_

_Cloey rolled her eyes._

_Cloey: " I'll do it."_

_She went outside. Only to find everything a mess. As if a tornado struck. Every metal object I mentioned on this chapter where all scattered onto the ground._

**Pretty suspenseful, eh? Well, that's it. For NOW! Oh, and by the way, I am not immature and I DO care for my stories, not just the reviews. Just saying.**

**Its just that I want some support and suggestions. That's all! : )**


	8. Not a real Chapter ( Apology)

**not a real chapter-**

**Um hello..I know this isn't a real chapter but I have to get something point out here.**

**Its about the reviews..yes I know I have been asking them a lot in a certain story but the reason isn't because I care only for reviews..why I am super excited for my stories as well!**

**You can tell for the amount of stories I AM WRITING ….I HAVE THE CASE OF THE STORYJILLIES….WHERE SOMEONE IS BRAND NEW ON FANFICTION AND CAN'T WAIT TO GET HIS STORIES PUBLISHED AND ENDS UP DELETING MOST OF THE STORIES THAT PERSON HAS WRITTEN…LOL!**

**BUT NOT ME! TRUE, I HAVE LOTS OF MARTHA SPEAKS FANFICTIONS BUT THERES NOOOOO WAY I AM FORGETTING ABOUT THEM! NEVER! HOW COULD I? I WANT PEOPLE TO READ MY IMAGINATION….MOST IMPORTANTLY READ MY STORIES THE MOST….SO I FELT LIKE JUST APOLOGIZING FOR THE FOOLISH ACT OF ASKING FOR REVIEWS….WASN'T MY FAULT REALLY.**

**MY LOGIC WAS THAT I THOUGHT IF A ASKED FOR REVIEWS….I GET REVIEWS…..I RE-READ METAL TORNADO STORY AND I REALIZE THAT ON EVERY CHAPTER I ASKED FOR REVIEWS AND EVEN ASKED YOU TO SPREAD WORD ABOUT THE STORY!**

**ARRRGH! **

**THAT MADE ME WANT TO KILL MYSELF! BECAUSE IT WAS REALLY GETTING ANNOYING NOW THAT I NOTICE I WAS ASKING TOO MUCH! BUT LET ME JUST SAY ONE THING….**

**JUST BECAUSE YOU READ MY APOLOGY…DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN NOW REVIEW OR ANYTHING…I LIKE THE THINGS THE WAY THEY ARE RIGHT NOW…**

**I EVEN MADE MYSELF A REVIEW AND WISH I CAN DELETE IT….VERY SILLY OF ME REALLY!**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT…I AM SORRY FOR ANYONE I HAVE ANNOYED OR SOMETHING…I DON'T WANT PEOPLE THINKING WRONG ABOUT ME…SO I WANTED TO POINT THIS OUT..ANYWAY…**

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER WHICH MIGHT TAKE A WHILE…**


End file.
